


yoongi...?

by notamazing



Category: lil meow meow - Fandom, min suga - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamazing/pseuds/notamazing
Summary: This is about a girl named Rose and her seven new friends.





	yoongi...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the beginning of something

"Oh, it's raining outside. Rose, don't forget to take an umbrella with you," my mom says from the kitchen. "Also, when you're coming back, can you buy some bread, we're running low."

"Yeah, sure mom." I stuff an umbrella in my bag and make a mental note. "I'll be back around, maybe 9?"

My mom pops her head out from the kitchen. "And no later. You have to be careful of strange people these days. On the news I heard-"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want to hear another story." I kiss her. "Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

Upon opening the front door I was surrounded by the smell of wetness and earth. It's actually kind of soothing and reminds me of when me and my friend used to play in the mud after it rains. Oh, how I miss those times. The umbrella extends and I started my walk. It only takes about 20 minutes to get from our house to the building. But, sometimes it's my favorite 20 minutes of the day. It's the time when I look around at the new area I live in. Everyday I see something new. Like that bird's nest. It wasn't there yesterday but it's here now and that's all that matters.

Right before I enter my workplace I read the big company name in the front. Bighit.

\---  
When I enter the building, my face lights up. This is the place that I've wanted to work at ever since 2AM came out. I remember sitting by the tv with my mom and watching their debut when I was 13. It was love at first sight. Sometimes I see them in the halls and fangirl on the inside but I'm 100% sure if I tried anything I would be kicked out and jobless.

When I started here Mr. Bang Si-hyuk was very nice to me. The way we met is kind of a funny story. One day I was walking somewhere and listening to music on my iPod. The music was kinda loud and without realizing it, I was singing out loud. At that moment Mr. Bang Si-hyuk was passing me on the street and heard my singing. He stopped me and told me that I should audition into Big Hit and here I am today.

The thing is that I haven't became friends with anyone from the company yet. I know a couple people but I don't know anyone enough to actually call my friend. Today is the day, I am going to make one friend. Wow, that sounds so sad but I really want to succeed here and building friendships could actually help me.

I walk to the elevator and press the floor where my studio is. As the doors start to close I hear someone yell, "Hey, hold the door!"

Woah, he is very pretty. Like VERY pretty. Like ACTOR pretty. Like THE-GUY-IN-MY-DRAMA-THAT-EVERY-GIRL-IN-THE-COUNTRY-IS-FALLING-FOR pretty. After staring at his face for what felt like a solid minute I quickly put my hand on the door and he walked in. "Thanks, I wasn't sure if you were going to actually do it." He clicked on his floor.

I looked at the ground. "Haha, sorry about that. I kinda dosed off there."

While observing the ground, I discovered tiny pools of water forming around the hot dude. Wanting to know why I looked up. He was soaking wet. The angel looked down at me and smiled. "Is there something wrong." I was staring at him. Crap, he probably thinks that I'm a creep. He leaned in closer. "Is it because of how handsome I am?"

Nevermind he is the creep. But, he's not wrong. He is, again, one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. A bit full of himself, but very handsome. "Pfft, no... it's just that you're wet."

Putting his hand behind his head he says, "Yeah, I forgot an umbrella because I was in a bit of a rush this morning. However, I think the rain adds to my handsomeness, don't you?"

Am I hearing things straight? This is the second time this dude has called himself handsome. Again, he ain't wrong though. "Yeah, you are very handsome."

A bigger smile forms on his face. "I'm glad you agree. Name's Seokjin. But my friends just call me Jin." He extends his hand.

"So am I good enough to be considered your friend?"

"Since we both agree that I'm handsome, yes!"

Hesitantly, I take his hand. "It's Rose."

"Ah, Rose! What a pretty name. I hope we see each other more often."

The elevator stops at his floor and he gets off. Right as the doors were closing he turns around and waves bye. What the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you're reading this (which is probably only going to be my mochi) thank you! This is the first thing I have ever posted on this website so that's cool! More to come in the future, I'll try to post more chapters and hopefully finish what I have started.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, i hope you liked it! thank you for reading


End file.
